


Костенька

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Don't copy to another site, Established Gavin Reed/Connor, Hebephilia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Russia, Soulmates, Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Бета: PrInSe_Kiro
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Костенька

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: PrInSe_Kiro

ㅤㅤОн никогда не рассказывал. Кому и зачем? Костя не находил это интересным, важным, нужным. А Гена никогда не мог понять, в чём первопричина. Он ходил кругами, но не подступался. А потом Костя сам в него уткнулся. Они сидели в классе, и Андреев дрожал от слёз. На его плечи легли ладони, и Гена ощутил, как его глаза заволакивало в тот миг. Он впервые так остро перенимал чужую боль, что та не находила себе места и верного выхода. И плотные сухие пальцы стиснули мальчонку крепче. Боль всё сжималась, сжималась, сжималась... Так сильно, в самой груди! И в то же место дышал Костя. Его дыхание попадало под рубашку, делая боль настолько жгучей, что Камышов не мог сделать вдоха.  
ㅤㅤА потом  
  


его вдруг...  
  


ㅤㅤ...озарило.  
ㅤㅤИ вместе с этим озарением та плотная, жгущая боль разошлась бесконечными взрывными волнами, распустилась цветами фиалок, растущих на подоконнике его кабинета, трансформировалась в бесконечную, непоколебимую нежность, граничащей с трепетной отеческой заботой и истомой, как от самой неповторимой и единственной в жизни...  
ㅤㅤКостя поднял голову, обрывая чужую мысль. Он смотрел своими заплаканными красными глазами на Геннадия Ринатовича и находил в его взгляде понимание. Ведь через это не он один сейчас проходил? Не он один испытывал необходимость залезать кончиком носа в просвет рубашки между пуговиц, чтобы чуть мазнуть по груди и вдохнуть запахи глубже, до того, что внизу живота мышцы сводит? Не он один прижимался не из-за слёз, ища больше совсем не утешение? Не он один обжигался в пустом кабинете воздухом? Не он один тянул пальцы к чужой ладони, чтобы задеть шершавый мизинец учителя своим?  
ㅤㅤ«Тебя ждут дома». «Не сказал бы...» «Ты, наверное, устал. Хочешь зайти ко мне?»  
  


ㅤㅤ«Хочу».  
  


ㅤㅤПодросткам нельзя так ходить к учителям домой, но Костя уже большой и знает, что делает. Он неуверенно стянул с себя свитер, под ним — майку. Его такое тощее, угловатое тельце совсем бледное и бедное, недоедающее. А ещё на нём белые рубцы. От осколков. И растяжек. Костя спрятал глаза в пол, чтобы не выглядеть окончательно напуганным из-за собственной неуклюжести. Но он не боялся Геннадия Ринатовича. Тот положил Андреева на живот. Поставил руки по бокам. И постепенно опустился, прижимаясь сверху, царапаясь колючими волосами на груди и щетиной от осторожных поцелуев по рубцам и полоскам от растяжек. Под острыми лопатками.  
ㅤㅤГена прищурился. И следом распахнул глаза.  
ㅤㅤПод левой спрятался ещё один аккуратный рубец. А вместе с ним, рядом с линией родинок — искалеченное, размытое чужое имя.  
ㅤㅤОн посмотрел на костяшку своего безымянного пальца сбоку, отодрал пластырь.  
  


ㅤㅤКостя. Костенька.  
  


ㅤㅤ«Геннадий Ринатович... Мне... Геннад... мф!»  
ㅤㅤОн снова и снова скулил в подушку, закусив простынь, но не от боли. А от того, как часто мозолистые пальцы ласкали мальчишечьи рубцы, особенно тот, что под лопаткой, где так тонко и щекотно, что не хватало дыхания лёгким.  
ㅤㅤКостя ещё не знал, почему чужое имя такое складное, родное и нежное.  
ㅤㅤА Камышов не знал о том, откуда всё это и почему ему бесконечно жаль за то, в чём он не виноват.  
ㅤㅤНо они одинаково точно не знали, почему Гена пришёл так рано, а Костя — так поздно. Целых тридцать шесть лет ожидания, четырнадцать лет безверия и двадцать два года страха не успеть, не додать.  
ㅤㅤГеннадий Ринатович… В его руках столько обещаний, столько надежды, в его руках так безопасно, что Костя прячет лицо и мычит. На каждое его действие мычит — и поддаётся. Искренно, неумело, опрометчиво, неопытно.  
ㅤㅤБез страха быть осуждёнными и пойманными на том, что их судьба настолько погано предораспределена. Они задыхаются. Костя сидит сверху, обхватив ногами по бокам, пока его обнимают и подкидывают, и голова кружится от изобилия терпких запахов, жёстких волос, хриплого баса. Хотя сам он ещё совсем молочный и мягкий, с пушком. И это делает Гену теплее, аккуратнее и чувственнее. Не сломать, не ранить.  
  


ㅤㅤГеннадий Ринатович...  
  


ㅤㅤКостя. _Костенька_.


End file.
